Patchwork
by Changeling DJ
Summary: Adventures of a hacker and a rich girl in the world of Overwatch
1. Chapter 1: The Game

**Patchwork**

Language Notes: _Patch: Chinese (Simplified), Sombra: Spanish, Widowmaker: French, Red Princess: Scot Gaelic, ID: French & Spanish, Ghostworks: Japanese_

**免责声明**

**(Miǎnzé shēngmíng)**

Overwatch is a hero shooter out of Blizzard. The lovely characters below are my idea.

**一**

**(Yī) **

"Let the games begin."

I'm an hour into one of my impressive hacks. My buyer right now. No one. Just doing it for SnGs. Who am I hacking? A terrorist organization. Not doing it for altruistic reasons. I'm looking for work and for someone. Ah there's she is.

Patch: You're late…

Sombra: Am I?

Patch: Oh I should have memo'd you the time.

Sombra: You're either very brave or very crazy to be doing this.

Patch: Which would you prefer?

Sombra:You're going to get in trouble?

Patch: Not if you don't tell on me. I won't tell on you?

Sombra: Is that a threat?

Patch: No, It's me auditioning for a job. How am I doing?

Sombra: Oh? You think you're up for this?

Patch: Are you? Let the games begin.

This is the part of the game I love. Two master hackers, in our element. Fighting for dominance. What she doesn't know is that I'm cheating.

Patch's Copies: Copy 1 Location Link Returning. Copy 2 Data Link Returning. Copy 3 Blackout Virus Launched Returning-

Patch: I'll send you a location for our dinner date. G2G

Sombra:What?

***OFFLINE***

By now the Talon location just lost all power. I'm checking what my copies found me. Locations and my favorite, dossiers. My dossiers are my babies. If you're out there I probably have a dossier on you. There are a few holes in my dossier. Some troubling but I'll figure something out. I might have to hunt the information down, in person. Might have to gather my friends. Gonna need to find payment for that. I wonder how much the upcoming job will pay me?

Back at Talon HQ

"What happened?"

"We are not sure, sir?"

"Find out!"

Reaper walks into the Tech Wing with Widowmaker in tow.

"Sombra"

"_Si?_"

"Where we attacked?"

"I believe so."

"_Comment?_"

"I'm looking into it."

"Tell us what you find?"

Reaper leaves.

"A moment, my dear spider?"

"_Oui?_"

"I need backup."

"What for?"

"I might have found something… useful."


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

**二**

**(èr)**

In Lijiang. 

Now In preparing for a date location and dress is the key. I planned the date in the Night Market. Good food. Good Scenery. However? My date brought chaperones. Let's see. The Spider and Death himself. No this won't do. I'll borrow Death and Squish the Spider. For them I'll dress in my motorcycle gear.

"What are those women up to?" Reaper speaks to what he thinks is himself only to hear me walk up.

"Problem, Sir?"

"Not if you don't leave."

"Well, I'm going to borrow you either way."

"What?"

Before Reaper knows it I have teleported him away and Wraith formed away.

The Spider has posted up on another roof.

"Who are we looking for?"

In Reaper's voice, "You tell me."

"_Merde? _Reaper! When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"Okay."

"And now I must hurt you."

"What?"

**Die! Die! Die!**

Okay I might have pushed a Spider off the roof with a Death Blossom. Not good and running late for my date too. Texted a friend of mines how to handle a pissed off spider.

In Lijiang Night Market

Quick change from rider gear to my suit. I saw in an old movie the perfect line for this outfit.

"I make this look good."

I switch to my fancy ride and launch my little friends. Didn't take them long to find my date.

Dress in purple.

Hot. Smart and Deadly.

The hacker known as Sombra.

I casually walk pass her like the asian businessman I'm dressed like. She barely looked. Good. I text her gear.

Patch: I have a table in the restaurant behind you. I'll meet you inside.

She comes in and looks around. She literally walks past my table. Well here we go.

"You're late, again."

She stops, looks and smirks.

"Am I?"

I had to snicker on that as she takes a seat.

"So how am I doing with the interview so far."

"You have the _cojones _to pull off something that bad. My boss might like you, or not."

"Let's talk over a light meal."


	3. Chapter 3: Perfect Date Weird Ending

**三**

**(sān)**

Back in Lijiang

Reaper comes up on a recovering Widowmaker only to be shot at by her.

"What was that for!"

"You pushed me off a roof!"

"I just got here!"

"That's what you said when you pushed me off the roof!"

This is when three grenades go off on them, knocking them off their feet. A strange female lands. The strange woman looks at them with cybernetic eyes. In a voice half robot, half human speaks.

"Is this argument normal or are you two having a bad night?"

Both stand up.

"What's with the weird omnic?"

"Oh. I'm not an omnic. He is."

This is when Reaper gets slammed into Widowmaker by an omnic with a jetpack.

"These two are not our target."

The omnic jets away.

"You never let me have any fun."

Back in Lijiang Night Market

My hack on the security cameras around town and my drones have picked up two problems.

"Let's continue this conversation somewhere else."

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing inappropriate." I say as we leave.

"Just want to be…"

And this is when an omnic makes a superhero landing.

"Great."

I whisper to Sombra

"Please tell me, you're armed?"

"Why?"

The omnic speaks.

"Greetings. Do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm. I am here to pick up something for my employer. Carry on with your lives."

Sombra and I try to casually walk away when the omnic zooms up and grabs me.

"Hello, friend!"

"Not now?"

"I've come to collect you."

I hear Sombra say, "Not today, omnic."

"Systems - Override - NO!"

The omnic lets me go.

"Thanks! I owe you one. Now get in the car!"

I'm gonna borrow her for a bit.

We both hop into my car.

"So who did you piss off?"

"No one out of the ordinary."

"Really?"

This is when the road becomes impossible to drive on and now there's fireworks.

"He brought back up!"

"Not good. **Seeya later.**"

And Sombra translocates. Good idea. So do I.

Sombra walks away from her return area.

"Poor guy."

Two minutes later. I decloak in front of her.

"I really liked that car."

"You escaped? And you have stealth tech."

"I liked yours so well I borrowed it?"

"You get more interesting with every encounter. Let's meet my friends."

"Could we wait until tomorrow!"

I trailed off cause I got picked up by a jet-propelled omnic.

"You're becoming a mild nuisance."

"Oh really. Well this is going to hurt, then. **EMP Activated**."

In hindsight, firing off an EMP while being carried by a mechanical lifeform might have been a bad idea. Good thing my systems are still working. I copy the omnic. Soon I'm still airborne and seeing fireworks. Oh brother. I fly to the area and dodge a bundle of dynamite.

"How do you bloody do that?"

It's my… friend... would be too strong a word. Associate would work. This is Fuzebox. She's standing on a rooftop with her grenade launcher in one hand and her crazy personally build firework launcher in the other.

"You are so going to get it when you hit the ground."

Turns out, she might be a fortune teller. I get hit in the back by a plethora of firepower. I find myself flying and falling towards Fuzebox.

"Come to momma!"

The last thing I saw before I passed out was a bundle of dynamite going off...

**说明**

**(Shuōmíng)**

Before we continue let me explain what I can do. One of my abilities is **Copy and Paste**. After a scan I can replicate the abilities of folks. Cases in point, Reaper, Sombra and Upgrade. I keep the powers until I use their ultimate… Cool huh. I also use an ability called **Override**. I can use it to trigger folk abilities before they want, Like Reaper's teleport.

There's actually more bells and whistles than that but why ruin the surprise.


	4. Chapter 4: Doc's Plan

**四**

**(Sì)**

I smell food. Good food. Wait a minute? The last thing I was doing was a date with Sombra that went all explosive.

"Morning."

I know that Islander accent anywhere.

"Junior? What did you make?"

"Something called a Full Breakfast."

I look at the tray. Junior is a nice kid if not too overly enthusiastic. I believe he tried putting a lot of food on a small tray. It's staying on. I'm impressed.

"I think that should have been on multiple plates."

"I know. I know."

My phone goes off. Oh! I look. Four words

Where is the Spider?

Oh boy.

I get up and look around. Judging by Junior being here and me getting assaulted by Fuzebox and Upgrade.

"I'm in Styne's place, aren't I?'

"Yeah."

"Great."

I answer my text back.

Lijiang

I start eating breakfast.

"So what does the Doc want?"

"Well…"

My phone goes off again.

Where are you?

Styne's

Dining Room. Five Minutes.

_"__拉屎 __(Lā shǐ!)"_

I fully get up and head out the door.

"Hey? What about breakfast?"

I make it to the dining room to find a cowboy reading a tablet. I walk in and right into that trap. My fault. Two steps in.

"Where is the Spider?"

"Lijiang, last I saw here."

"_Daingead!_"

"Be happy you wasn't there, Crimson Goddess. They're would have been more issues."

_"__你好，老鼠 __(Nǐ hǎo, lǎoshǔ.)"_

"What did you do, Patcha?"

"What do you mean?"

The cowboy shows me the tablet.

"Fireworks in Lijiang…"

I read the article. Yeah there were fireworks. Hmm. I have a little program out there that scrubs mentions of me. Either my program has gotten better or someone else helped. I really have to thank her.

"Everything okay, in here?" Junior says as he walks into the dining room.

"Nothing a havok hacker couldn't fix."

I stop and stare at the cowboy.

How?

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"What happened now?" Fuzebox just walked in.

"Besides Mickey being weird and Patch losing my target, everything is fine."

"You made the news." I hand Fuze the tablet.

"Oh cool. No flattering pictures? And all that work I did. So unfair."

"What work did you do, Fuze?"

"Blew up a neon girl, a purple girl and a guy in a trenchcoat."

"Why did you do that?"

"Why not?"

"Purple girl? She wasn't tall with a sniper rifle by any chance?"

"Don't know. Didn't care."

Red is about to hit Fuze, when Upgrade and Dr Styne walk in.

"Greetings, Friends!"

"Ah everybody's up. Sit. I have ideas."

We all look at each other.

When Dr Styne has ideas, they tend to be scary.


End file.
